Peci
by Lixian Naomi Cotton
Summary: <html><head></head>Sebentar lagi bakal ada pengajian di Manor House. Apa aja yang dilakukan Ciel buat nyiapin pengajian ya? First fic in FKI, warning inside</html>


Peci

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso sensei, tapi Ciel n Sebby punya saya *dilempar garpu*

**Warning** : Super duper OOC, gaje, abal-abal, humor garing, bahasa ga baku, short fic, DLDR!

Cerita pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Sangat gaje dan tidak bermutu. Buang semua benda tajam atau apa saja yang bisa anda pakai untuk membunuh sebelum membaca fic ini.

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi yang cerah di Manor keluarga Phantomhive. Sehari lagi bakal ada pengajian kompleks. Kebetulan yang dapet giliran minggu ini keluarga Panthomhive. Earl kita tercinta, Ciel Phantomhive lagi sibuk bongkar-bongkar lemari. Ngambil baju satu, dilihat, terus dilempar. Begitu seterusnya. Heran, ngapain Ciel bongkar-bogkar lemari sendiri? Biasanya kan ada butlernya yang cakep n multifungsi Sebastian Michaelis. Oh, usut punya usut ternyata si ganteng Sebby *hoek* lagi ke pasar beli bahan-bahan buat pengajian besok. Lantas apa yang sebenarnya dicari oleh Ciel Phantomhive di lemari bajunya? *bacanya kayak presenter acara gossip* Mari kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa…<p>

I

.

N

.

T

.

E

.

R

.

V

.

A

.

L

**Author :** He..he.. boong ding. Ketipu nih yee *dilempar granat sama readers*. Waa…wa… ampun!

**Readers :** Gak lucu tau dasar author bego! Cepet terusin nih cerita! Kalo enggak gue bacok loe!

**Author :** Hiii…. ampun Yang Mulia Readers-sama. Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan cerita nista ini..

Ciel terus melempar baju-bajunya dari dalam lemari. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah benda yang dicarinya selama ini. Mata Ciel berbinar-binar melihat benda itu. Dipeluk dan diciumnya benda itu, lalu…

"Bueeh, bau banget. Udah berapa tahun gak dicuci sih?" Ciel melempar benda yang dicarinya dari tadi yang ternyata adalah baju koko, sarung, plus pecinya. "Sebastian….." Ciel berteriak memanggil butler serbagunanya. Tapi Sebastian tak kunjung datang "Wooi, SEBASTIAAAAAN!" Ciel menaikkan suaranya hingga 80 oktaf (?) tapi Sebastian tak datang juga.

"Oh iya gue baru inget kalo tuh iblis lagi gue suruh ke pasar. Ehm.. apa gue nyuruh Maylene buat nyuciin nih baju ya? Jangan ah, ntar malah ancur lagi. Ya udah gue cuci aja sendiri. Sekali-kali mandiri ga papa kan."

Ciel kemudian membawa baju koko, sarung, plus pecinya untuk dicuci. Karena gak mau ribet, akhirnya Ciel milih nyuci pake mesin cuci daripada pake tangan. Keren banget yak di zaman Victoria udah ada mesin cuci.

**Ciel** : Iya dong. Apa jadinya keluarga Phantomhive kalau mesin cuci aja gak punya. Lho kok gue jadi niru si iblis pucet itu sih?

**Author** : Tehehe , ele sendere yeng melee. Leh gewe kek ngemengnye jede gene seh?

**Ciel **: Bodo, bukan urusan gue. Udah ah gue mo nyuci baju dulu nih, da~h….

Habis ngobrol-ngobrol sama author *haiah* Ciel balik ke tujuan utamanya, yaitu nyuci baju.

"Ok, bai de wei, eni wei, bas wei, gimana cara make ni mesin cuci yak?" Ciel bingung sendiri. Maklum namanya juga orang udik *ditabokin Ciel*. Iya, maap, maksud saya baru pertama kali nyuci. Bingung, Ciel jalan mondar-mandir sambil ngelus-ngelus jenggot, emm Ciel belum punya jenggot ding, maksud saya dagunya. Tiba-tiba "Aha! Gue tau kudu ngapain." Ciel memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sebuah kantung kecil berwarna putih, lalu "Ini dia, buku petunjuk!" kata Ciel. Lagaknya udah kayak D***emon aja tuh anak. Ciel mulai membaca buku petunjuk mesin cucinya. Guk, angguk angguk, Ciel ngangguk-ngangguk sambil baca buku petunjuk. Kayak yang ngerti aja lu Ciel *tongkat-ed*. "Hmm, gitu caranya. Ok, kalo gitu ayo kita mulai," Pertama Ciel nyolokin *ada yang tahu bahasa Indonesia yang bener buat nyolokin gak* kabel. Terus ngisi mesin pake air, masukin detergen, baju koko, sarung n peci. Habis itu ngatur timernya deh. Seleasi tinggal nunggu ajah.

_Masak masak sendiri_

_Makan makan sendiri_

_Nyuci nyuci sendiri_

_Tidur pun sendiri_

Aduh-aduh Ciel, ternyata kamu jago nyanyi dangdut juga ya. Lagi asyik-asyiknya nyanyi, tiba-tiba..

"Botchan, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Eh, elu Seb. Enggak, nih gue lagi nyuci baju."

"Uapa? Botchan, anda mencuci baju anda sendiri? Botchan enggak kesurupan kan? Wah, ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Hiks...saya jadi terharu. Sekarang anda sudah besar ya Botchan," kata Sebastian lebay.

"Apaan sih lu, jijay banget. Mumpung lu udah dateng, terusin tuh nyucinya!"

"Yoi". Ting *peringatan ini suara mesin cuci* "Sepertinya sudah selesai Botchan,"

"Ya udah tinggal lu keluarin aja. Pake ngelapor segala," Sebastian lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Saat itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Maaf Botchan, sebenarnya apa yang anda cuci?"

"Heh? Gue cuma nyuci baju koko doang."

"Anda yakin?"

"Iya. Ehm, ya sebenernya gak cuma baju, tapi juga sarung sama peci,"

"Peci? Maksud anda peci kupluk itu?"

"Bukan, itu loh peci yang biasa dipake sama pejabat-pejabat di Indonesia,"

"Apa?" teriak Sebastian heboh. Sebatian lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dari mesin cuci. Ditangannya ada selembar mika. Lalu Sebastian memasukkan lagi tangannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Dan ia mengeluarkan seonggok(?) peci yang udah ga jelas bentuknya. Dan bukannya jadi bersih, baju koko sama sarung Ciel jadi hijau gara-gara kertas yang ada di peci ancur dan nempel semua di baju koko dan sarungnya. Sebastian cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat hasil kerja tuan mudanya. Sementara Ciel, dia mah udah kabur dari tadi. Takut diamuk Sebastian kali.

* * *

><p>AN : Huaa, kenapa nih fic jadi ancur terus humornya garing begini sih? (T0T). Readers semua pasti heran kan kok bisa ada kertas sama mikanya coba? Tapi beneran loh peci itu biar bentuknya bisa lonjong kayak gitu pake mika, tapi kalo kertasnya saya juga ga tahu buat apa. Kejadian ini dialami sendiri sama saudara sepupu saya, dan kebetulan saya juga lagi ada di situ. Kalo readers ga percaya silahkan coba dirumah *taboked*. Sa, minna daripada saya makin banyak bacot,

REVIEW PLEASE *puppy eyes*


End file.
